Unravel
by fairy-circle
Summary: Aisha is a singer by day, crime fighting vigilante by night. Elsword is a writer and fellow hero. Love blooms on the battle field as they meet time and again, seemingly by accident...or fate. But what then will happen as they meet even in real life? Can love remain? Or will theirlifes tear them apart? Who knows? Certainly not them.
1. Prologue 1 - Canta Per Me

**A/N: Again, you'll have to excuse my lack of updates and my constant stream of previews that may or may not make it to full blown fic status. I'm trying, guys, and the ideas just keep on coming. I may surprise you guys with something pretty soon, I promise. Just don't hold you breaths too further ado, here's this random thing.**

 **also. If you happen to be following ask-rs-and-vp. Das me.**

 **Til we meet again**

 **~shine**

Disclaimer: if you think by now that I have the means to own Elsword or KoG, you are sorely mistaken. So, to avoid getting my ass sued to hell and then some, please understand that I have neither the means nor the intent to ever own a thing. All I have is a shitty tablet and these words that you now read. I seek to gain nothing but a means to increase my skill and for you, the reader, to enjoy this. That is all.

Prologue - Canta Per Me

Panting heavily as she knelt on the ground, the violet haired girl stared up hazily at the figure towering above her. She could not make out any features, save for two glowing red eyes, a scar and sinister smile. The world was swimming far too much, and the light far too dim to make out anything else. Whatever the person had said was lost to her, their words bouncing around in her skull and refusing to become clearer. She frowned resolutely at him despite this, refusing to show weakness, but one word struck her to her core and froze her from the inside out.

"Pathetic."

She gritted her teeth and tried to force herself to stand on her wobbly feet, but her knees would not give. She fought for the last of her strength, fought to summon something-anything that would allow her to get the upper hand. But nothing came, not even a spark. This earned a cackle from the figure, before her world went dark.

Waking with a jolt, the violet haired woman sat bolt upright, breathing heavily and clutching her chest. She stared around the room frantically, the familiar setting lost on her terror addled mind, before the sound of a none too happy dog came to her ears. With a sigh of relief and a look to her right, the annoyed looking Labrador gave an annoyed sigh before curling back up, facing away from her. With a soft giggle, Aisha pet her lightly. "Sorry about that, Lulu. Another bad dream." She spoke softly. She glanced at the clock a d frowned at the time. Only 2:30 in the morning and she had school in another four hours. Feeling as though she wouldn't Goff getting a peaceful rest, Aisha climbed out of bed and glanced at herself in the mirror across her room on the closet door.

She thought she looked pretty cute for her age. Her hair was getting long, but as long as she kept it in her signature twin tails,then it was manageable. At the moment she wore her sleep wear, just a simple purple tank top and black shorts. She supposed her figure was rather nice, if she stopped to look at herself clearly, and she was rather cute. She smiled often enough, and if she really tried, she could at least turn a few heads. But no one had ever seemed interesting enough. She wasn't vain or anything. Far from it. She just didn't have the time to date. Besides college, she also had her career to think about. Being a singer and going on tour took a toll on her social life more than most people would have thought. Not that she really had a social life to begin with. She spent all her time at home with her dog, composing music or staring out at the scenery that surrounded her single bedroom condo.

Well, that was a lie. She did go out at night, but not on dates like most girls her age. She went out to kick some ass.

Aisha was what the police would call a vigilante. When there was trouble that even the armed forces wouldn't handle, she was there yo save the day. It was a thankless job, but someone had to do it, right? And besides, lately things had been happening that only one that dabbled in the supernatural could handle. And she more than dabbled. She quite literally immersed herself in it. Though it wasn't really her choice to.

She hated to think that it was all thanks to a perverted purple bat that she was still alive today. Had she not been on her deathbed while battling a number of unknown diseases, she would not have begged so childishly for anyone or anything that listened, to give her another chance at life. To let her see the world, to fall in love. Anything than drown in the murky darkness that awaited her by the end of the day. How ironic that she now controlled that very same darkness. Her prayers had been answered by a being that claimed to be the lord of such darkness and told her that by forging a contract with her, he would erase her afflictions, and she would recover quickly. But she must appease his hunger and feed him 1,000 souls in one year. Or else her own life would be his.

That had been two months ago, and already she had claimed 100. The pace was slow, but steady. It seemed that evil souls were best for the demon bat, and thankfully Velder had no shortage of that. At night, when all seemed still and the world seemed to sleep, there lurked humans so vile and evil that they visited pain and suffering upon others. And she was there to reap their souls for the good of mankind, and to save her own life. It was selfish, true, but she didn't want to die either.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she made her way to the kitchen, ignoring the bat that sat upon her shoulder, his wings folded neatly against him as he all but purred, "I can sense your fear. You are angered to have been beaten so easily. Your hatred is most exquisite." Aisha shoved the bat off her shoulder as she put on a pot of tea and waited for it to brew. She busied herself to get out some treats to go along wth it, setting a small plate of cookies on the counter and pulling herself up onto the counter. "Tell me, child. Why are you so angry? Why do you hate that man? Is it because you thought my power absolute? Or perhaps it is because you have been proven wrong in your thoughts that you were invincible?"

"Can it, you fat bat. I don't want to talk about it." Aisha grumbled.

"Oh? But deep in your mind, I sense otherwise. You never are honest with your feelings, my dear. It is that dishonesty that leads you to live such a solitary life." The bat continued, causing Aisha to glare at him. "Dear me, I struck a nerve, have I? You say that you don't feel lonely, but even you long for the touch of another. To feel their lips on yours, their arms about your waist. You wish for intimacy, but yet you distance yourself from it. Truly, you are a confusing human."

"Can you not invade my mind like that? I may have forged a contract with you, but I didn't give you permission for that." Aisha frowned.

"Afraid I cannot. The fault lies with you. Unless you learn to form a barrier to keep me out, your thoughts project to me, whether you like it or not." The bat smirked. Aisha sighed. Great. Yet one more reason to dislike the demon bat. Cackling, Angkor simply replied, "Indeed, for you it is most annoying, but I find joy in your dilemma. I could ask for no better host."

"...I hate you."

"I am aware." Angkor grinned before vanishing in a plume of black smoke.


	2. Prologue 2 - An Ode TO My Sins

**A/N: Welp! Even though the first prologue was incomplete, I think I'll just continue on anyway and complete it at a late date. Unprofessional, I know, but I don't wanna spend a long time stuck on one chapter when I have ideas for things to happen later on. As for that surprise...well...sorry. I couldn't make it happen like I thought I would, so you'll just have to have this chapter read and my apologies. I'm really sorry!**

 **~shine**

Disclaimer: if you think by now that I have the means to own Elsword or KoG, you are sorely mistaken. So, to avoid getting my ass sued to hell and then some, please understand that I have neither the means nor the intent to ever own a thing. All I have is a shitty tablet and these words that you now read. I seek to gain nothing but a means to increase my skill and for you, the reader, to enjoy this. That is all.

Unravel

Prologue 2 - An Ode To My Sins

On the other side of the city, a young man sighed as his head hit the desk. He'd been awake a grand total of 23 hours and 15 minutes with nothing to show for it except for paragraph that he had clipped, deleted, rewritten, changed countless times and reworded all for the sake of getting the ideas mucking around in his head to form something he could use to begin another story. He was a writer, so this was supposed to be easy! His Master's was supposed to reflect that! But nope, still could he not find the write words to use, and as per usual, he was up all day pointlessly.

Of course, there had been the video chat with his older sister, so he couldn't entirely say the day was wasted. She had seen how tired he was and begged him to get some sleep, and he had promised her that he would. He supposed now would be as good a time as any. He had a visit from his editor the next day as well, anyway. That was likely to end in disaster, but oh well.

As he stood up and stretched, Elsword closed the laptop and checked his phone for any missed calls. It was a habit of his to put everything on silent while working, so as not to get distracted. There were two missed calls, and a couple texts, but that was about all. He would return them later after a nap and some food. At least, that was the plan before he got yet another call. With a heavy sigh, Elsword answered. "Please tell me it's important." Elsword replied with a soft whine.

"How about saving your best friend's ass from losing his shit during a high speed chase?" Came the voice from the other end of the line. Elsword, though curious what was going on, could hear everything. Tires screeching, gunshots, even the rather colorful language coming from said friend's mouth as he narrowly dodged bullets. "Come on, Els! I'm begging you here!"

"Fine, fine...where are you now?" Elsword asked, holding in his groan as he quickly changed. He admitted, it wasn't the best costume to wear, and it wasn't as flashy as most heroes he'd read about. He was simple in most things, even his clothes. He'd simply opted for something knightly, but without nearly as much armor as his frend Chung would have added had he not spoken up. Instead, there was just a chainmail shirt underneath his clothes and two armored shoulder pads, while the rest was traditional Velder Knight's armor, and a mask to hide his face.

"We're heading north on Palace Street! Actually...we're just down the road from your place! Head's up, i'm gonna try to bring them your way!" The other man said before handing up. Elsword sighed into his mask and shook his head. Whatever Chung had planned, it would probably end in millions worth of property damage. His father wouldn't be particularly pleased either.

As Elsword continued to prepare, he took the time to think about the past, as he always did. Back to when he had first met Chung and was convinced to be a hero.

They had met in middle school, in truth, and had been close ever since. Chung's dream had always been to be a kind of super hero for his people. A figure that inspired hope and fought for justice in a time when his father was missing and there was no one to protect them. Elsword had been skeptical at the time, but didn't want to dash the adorable teen's hopes. So instead he encouraged him to follow his dream. Three years later at the age of 16, the boy had done just that.

Chung was a genius engineer and, thanks to a little gemstone he had claimed he had been born with stuck in his hand, he had become, at first, what he had called a "Fury Guardian". Elsword had found the name silly, but after seeing several of Chung's heroic deeds online, he could see why the name had been chosen. The boy fought like a wild beast cornered and afraid. His voice amplified by his helmet, and his strength multiplies twofold by his armor, he looked more like a menace than a hero. He wielded a weapon called the Destroyer, which fired high velocity blasts of energy as well as powerful missiles and cannonballs alike, each stored in tiny shells inside the destroyer for easier carriage.

Over time, as Chung matured into his role and made upgrades to his armor as necessary, he had become something more. Something different. A true champion of justice just like he had always wanted, and rather than running in fear of his wild howling and ferocious attacks, people stayed around to watch him at work. They had even offered to aid him when he was injured or bring him food and drink. Hamel had truly come to love him as their protector. Their metallic champion of justice. Their "Iron Paladin".

As for Elsword? He hadn't really wanted to earn anyone's trust or affection at the time. He was more like a shadow of Chung's anyway so he had no obligation to hold himself back in a fight, and neither did he at the time. With a simple mask to cover his face, a sword o wield and a shabby cosplay outfit he had been working on with added bits of metal to offer some protection, Elsword was the rogue sidekick that did what he wanted. He was more of an anti-hero, in truth, and Chung had warned him that his actions were becoming more and more corrupt and wild. It was beginning to show in his eyes, Chung had told him. and if he didn't change his ways soon...they would no longer be friends, but enemies.

That wasn't what had caused Elsword to change at first, truth be told. In fact he had never really intended to. However, the event that really rocked him to his core and showed him just how selfish he had become...was the time when a strange gift from his father came in the mail, a strange magic stone with an odd rune carved into it. It was known as Conwell, apparently, and only those with a strong mind and unshakable will could wield it. And for a time, that had been Elsword. He did not, however, realize that the longer he wielded its energy, the closer he came to blurring the line between ally and foe.

He had been drunk on power. The ability to summon another sword? Sweet. But no, it didn't just stop at one. And it wasn't just another regular sized blade as well. There had been all manner of bladed arms. Polearms, axes, daggers, knives. You name it, he created it. And each enemy he faced had a lower and lower chance of surviving.

I was on the eve of his his transcendence into a more powerful warrior that disaster struck. At least, Conwell had told him he was only moments away from being the ultimate warrior. All he need do was formally enter into a pact with him and allow him to inject dark el into his master. Elsword had wavered then. He wasn't so sure he wanted that. He had become comfortable with his power. He loved being able to do so much already. he didn't want to have to fight for his sanity as well.

"My master, I am afraid that if things stay this way, I will not be of more use to you." Conwell had explained to Elsword that night. Before he could explain further, Chung had called Elsword to come help him at the docks. There had been a kidnapping, and Chung was pinned down trying to get to the hostage. He would need the boy's wild fighting style to help him stay alive long enough to get her a portable shield and safely out of there. Ad if that didn't make things worse, a girl claiming to be a witch had appeared and was tryng to take over for him. Elsword quickly changed, forgetting the mask in his hurry and left immediately.

Upon arrival, he didn't even wait for the signal. He bounded over the waiting Paladin and straight into the line of fire.

"You are being reckless, my master! Cease this foolish behavior a once!" Conwell had pleaded to him.

"Els, what are you doing?!" Chung called out to him.

"You jerk! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" The witch cried out, appearing beside him and yanking on his arm. Elsword whipped around to face her, his once red eyes glaring darkly into her own violet ones. The girl reacted just as many people had in the past. she shrunk away from Elsword in fear. But this didn't bother him. He merely grinned wickedly and raised his summoned sword above his head. "What are you-"

"Fall." Was all he had said as eight more blades materialized themselves above their summoner. The girl gazed at him in fear and shrunk away even further. But the blades weren't meant for her, rather, for the assailants that continued to try and harm the boy that had surrounded himself in an aura of small, spinning blades. The swords fell, impaling the men directly in front of him, killing them instantly, while the others tried to get away.

"Freak!" they had yelled.

"Kid's a fuckin' monster!" others had cried.

And all Elsword could do was laugh as they ran with their tails between their legs. "Cowards!" He called after them before starting to give chase. A hand grabbed him to stop him, but he hadn't payed attention to who was talking to him until it was too late. The police had arrived on the scene just in time to give assistance, and the detective at the time, his own sister, had tried talking sense into him. But all it had earned her was a broken arm, several broken ribs, and a very slim chance to walk again.

It wasn't until he felt a gentle hand on his cheek that the fg lifted from his mind and he could see clearly who he had attacked.

And horrified could not begin to sum up how he felt.

Tears in his eyes, Elsword clung tightly to his sister and pleaded with her to forgive him. Even as he was yanked away from her and tossed, kick and shoved, he fought his way back to her, pleading and crying like a child. When the ambulance came to take her away, he wasn't allowed to see her for some time. It took years before he was allowed contact again, but only so long as he was watched at all times with each visit. And for this task, they had appointed her understudy, a dark haired girl named Ara, trained in various martial arts and also very serious about her job. Cute though she may be, they wanted to make sure Elesis had the best protection possible, and there was no one better.

Elesis, in truth, didn't seem to mind the attack at all. she had done her research about the stone, she had scolded her father for giving a child something so dangerous, and she had taken the proper measures to counter the effects of the stone on herself as well. the only problem being...well...her body constantly felt as though it were going to burn from the inside out. and it _hurt_. A lot. But she had always been a tough girl. She had stayed by elsword's side and raised him as her own son even though she couldn't have been more than 10 at the time when her father suddenly vanished. But she always found a way for them to survive, even if the means of acquiring the money hadn't always been very...well. Not all money was good money, as they say.

They had always been close, and she knew how to tear the boy apart, just by simply smiling and forgiving him. She knew Elsword. He was a good kid deep down. He was loving, he was kind, he was fiercely loyal and an amazing person. But to see the boy beating himself up for something that happened so long ago was not a punishment she would wish on him at all.

Elsword shook his head, clearing the memories away and rubbing his face. He didn't have time to be distracted.

Grabbing his sword and making his way to the rooftop of his apartment building, he could see the speeding vehicle on the horizon fast approaching. Putting the mask on and taking a deep breath, he leaned forward and dove right off.


	3. Chapter 1 - Beneath the Mask

Beneath The Mask

People stared as a masked boy fell from the rooftop.

While some watched in horror and shielded the eyes of children to keep them from seeing what was to be an inevitable death, others watched in awe and recorded the spectacle as the boy threw his sword towards the ground, watching as it exploded into many tinier swords that created a upwards draft that bounced him inches from the ground and into the center of the road. And he stood there, waiting patiently. Calmly. And finally, after several long moments, a smirk broke across the uncovered half of the boy's face as his sword reformed in his hand, and an armored vehicle came barreling his way. The boy raised his sword to strike, the grin on his face growing wilder and more feral.

And then he struck.

From the sidewalk, bystanders watched as within hairs of each other, some of the strangest things happened back to back. First there had been the strange aura that seemed to envelop the boy's sword. Once the glow reached its peak, it exploded outwards into a longer, much bigger version of itself. And then the blade fell, effectively cutting the vehicle in half, clean down the middle. And then the vehicle separated, sending unmarked bills into the air everywhere, and coins clattering to the ground. A lone figure, clad in white with a large cannon then leapt from the vehicle just in time to collide head first with their companion.

"Goddamn it, you!" Chung cried out in frustration as his friend and sidekick glanced back, the feral smile lessening into a mere smirk. But he went ignored. Instead the masked redhead turned his attention to the now shaking robbers that held their guns at the ready to attack should either the Guardian or Knight choose to step forward. It was Elsword that stepped forward, however. His elongated sword forgotten, he quickly disarmed the scared men from a safe distance, cutting their projectiles in half with ease. He advanced slowly, like a predator stalking its prey.

 _Hohohoho...I knew you couldn't resist my power._

Elsword froze. That voice. He knew it all too well, and just hearing the wizened old spirit in his head was enough to send shivers down his spine. He hadn't realized he had done it. It was a reflex from an age long past. An age he did not, and would not like to repeat, nor remember. Mentally cursing at himself for being so careless, he shook the spirit from his mind. He rushed forward, sword raised to strike the closest person to him, but his vision went dark.

 _You and I must speak, young master. About our little...deal._

Elsword struggled to move. To shake the fog from his eyes and clear away any traces of the spirit in his head, cackling at his futility. But he was stubborn. Try as he might, and long enough, he was certain he would break the spirit's hold on him.

 _Ah, so you're too afraid to even say my name now as well? You remember well the lengths I took for you to invoke me before. But I assure you, I need no such tricks anymore. Not when you so easily invoked my powers without much thought. Did you think I would not notice? Old I may be, young man, but I am not dumb._

"Shut it you old toad! Stop this!" Elsword growled out, trying hard to resist the power of the spirit. But Conwell's hold on him was too strong. Even Elsword was beginning to see this. So, he relaxed his body. Standing straight , he turned to face the old spirit, clad in crimson and gold. His entire face concealed save for a beard and mustache, and two golden orbs where eyes should have been. "What do you want?"

 _Merely for you to remember the terms of our pact. Long has it been since you used my power. I had begun to fear you would no longer hold up your end of the bargain._

Elsword clenched his teeth. He hadn't forgotten. He would be granted Conwell's powers, but on the condition that he feed the spirit dark energy, which would then be purified and injected directly into Elsword, making him stronger. Of course he couldn't forget. But it was those very same powers that had made him cocky. He had become arrogant and lost himself. Even going so far as to cripple his own sister. He had vowed to himself never to use those powers again.

 _It's quite all right. Everyone desires power. However, you cannot wholly blame my powers on your actions. You must shoulder that burden too._

"I know!" Elsword shouted out. He slumped his shoulders, gritting his teeth and glaring at the spirit through his mask. "I know. I blame myself for it all the time."

 _Then allow us to reforge our pact. On new terms._ The old spirit grinned now, flashing yellowed teeth in a wide, unmistakably evil grin. _I sense an old...friend somewhere in this city. Someone who, like me, wishes to be reborn into this world once more. You will find and kill his host, allowing me to absorb their soul. And while you are doing this task of mine, I will grant you all the powers you had before and then some. In fact, I daresay you will be much stronger than ever! And since yours in a...unique soul...you may very well be able to pass this gift to others._

"And if I refuse?" Elsword asked, cautious of the spirit now. He was not a killer. No murderer.

 _Then I take your soul here and now. That alone should give me all the power I need to be reborn. And perhaps i'll even find that sister of yours...perhaps a taste of the power that nearly killed her before would be more than enough to make her my loyal puppet?_

Elsword growled, glaring hatefully at Conwell now. "Fine. I accept your terms. But let me just say this. I won't kill anyone. I'll take their soul for you, but I won't kill them." Elsword insisted. Conwell smirked, holding out a hand to the boy. Elsword refused to take the hand until he was taken seriously. He raised his sword at the ready, defiantly telling the spirit to test him. "We've fought once before, old man. It didn't go so well for you before. And I've the patience to fight you as long as I need to in order for you to accept. I will not kill, and you leave my sister out of this. Are we clear?"

 _Fine, fine. Very well. You win._ Conwell grumbled.

Once Elsword took the offered hand, blinding light filled his mind for a moment, and time seemed to have restarted for him, for within moments, he felt the flat of his blade smack against the side of something, and a man crumpled to the ground. Blinking in surprise, he looked around. Chung was advancing on him angrily while the crowd of onlookers watched him carefully. The second man instantly surrendered, dropping his gun and falling to his knees with his hands behind his head. "You and I need to talk." Chung growled in Elsword's ear as the police arrived on the scene. They saluted Chung and eyed Elsword warily, moving past him to handcuff and drag the robbers into the car and drive off.

"Later. My whole everything aches." Elsword grumbled, stabbing his sword into the ground and rolling his shoulders. Chung watched him in increasing frustration, but decided to just let it slide for now. "Hey, Chung?"

"I told you not to-wait...Els?" The Paladin glared at the redhead through his mask and frowned. "You never call me that. Something's up."

"I'll tell you everything later. I just need you to tell me something." Elsword replied with a slight frown. "Does your body feel heavier all of a sudden? I feel like I just lifted an elephant."

"I'm...fine? My body is always heavy. Comes with the armor." Chung , Elsword began walking away after the boy answered. Chung sighed and turned his attention instead to the cops that had arrived on the scene.

x

From a short distance away, within the crowd, a girl stood with a popsicle in one hand and the other jammed into a blue denim jacket. A blank stare was all that was set upon her face. "Hm." Was all she said with a slight shrug. Her eyes, amber in color, watched the street before her as she approached the redhead, the target of her hidden curiosity.

 _You intend to fight him here? You're a fool, child._ A sinister voice whispered in her ear as if sensing her intentions. But instead, the girl shook her head, merely watching from around the corner of an alley that Elsword had disappeared into, as he ripped the mask from his face and ran a hand through his hair. She noticed the displeased scowl on his face, jamming the popsicle in her mouth. _What are you planning?_

"Patience, Eun. You'll know soon." The girl whispered back. The girl simply kicked off the wall and walked away, her task complete. She had found the source of the strange power she had felt moments ago, stirring something within her. She was certain others could feel it to. But what effect this strange power would have on them, she couldn't say. She bit into her popsicle, a grin flashing across her face. Either way, things could get interesting real soon.


End file.
